A Waste to Wait
by Trissie
Summary: Three years, two months, nine days, twelve hours, thirteen minutes, twenty-two seconds later, Aoshi walked back into Misao's life. AU, AM KK SM.


I live

I live! I know it has been a super long time since I updated or wrote anything. But I am back in full swing! Enjoy my newest story.

* * *

Three years, two months, seven days, fifteen hours, 4 minutes, fifty-one seconds since Misao had last seen Aoshi

It had been three years, two months, seven days, fifteen hours, 4 minutes, fifty-one seconds since Misao had last seen Aoshi.

Not that she was counting.

She still remembered the day clearly. It had been a sunny and bright day, just like her mood. She had graduated from high school just the day before. That still managed to surprise everyone since she seemed to sleep through most of her classes. All her friends and family had been there to celebrate. Aoshi had even patted her on the head and offered his own congratulations. It seemed nothing could have wiped the smile from her face.

That morning she had skipped down the stairs with plans whirling in her head. Perhaps she would Aoshi if he would accompany her on her family errands. That would give him an opportunity to see how much she had matured in his absence. Misao remembered her cheeks burning with a romantic fantasy when she entered the foyer. All her fantasies evaporated as she came to an abrupt stop.

His back had been facing her. He didn't even glance at her as she entered the room; instead, he continued with his goodbyes to her father. On either side of him were his suitcases. After a brief handshake he was out the door and out of her life.

A part of her went into denial. He had just recently returned from his latest expeditions. Even her father had hinted that he was home for good.

He hadn't even bothered to say goodbye. At least, not to her.

Her smile had faltered, only for a moment, before tightening up. She had to be strong. He would want her to be strong, not a blubbering heartbroken teenager. That's right! She had just become an adult! On the cusp of a new beginning! A beginning she had hoped to start with Aoshi by her side… But he would come back. He always did. She clung to that hope more than anything.

For the rest of that day she put up with her family's worried glances. News had spread and it was not long before a barrage of calls from concerned friends came. Her feelings had never really been a secret. Misao had always been utterly hopeless at hiding her feelings. Everyone had noticed the instant childhood fancy had morphed into a more mature adoration. Before anyone had been able to warn her of the dangers of what loving a man like him would be like she had fallen head over heels.

Later that night, when she was all alone she allowed her tears to bleed from her broken heart.

She faced the next day with a smile. And the next. And the next after that. But still she waited and kept her vigil at the door.

"Well, you know what they say. You can't help who you fall in love with," people told Misao. She would just give a little smile and nod. It gave her an excuse and comforted those that worried.

In her mind she disagreed with them. We all have some control over who we fall in love with. What did that say about her then? She chose to love Aoshi. Few would. She was often asked what he was like.

"He rarely smiles, never laughs, and tends to glare a lot. Oh! And he rarely acknowledges when you are in the same room so you tend to feel that you don't exist. He brings a whole new meaning to the word stern." She always ended her response with a laugh and a bright smile. Her smile never faltered, even after their mouths fell open in horrified shock.

"Then why do you love him?!"

"Because he's Aoshi."

While that never satisfied them, it was enough for her. Maybe she really was a masochist.

She had gone on dates. Many men liked her sunny disposition and carefree attitude. But not one could rival Roy. Or keep up with her. Though she did not like to admit it she knew her whimsical side was dying slowly. With each day that passed it shriveled even more. Eventually she looked towards the door more out of habit than out of hope.

Three years, two months, nine days, twelve hours, thirteen minutes, twenty-two seconds later and he walked in through her door.

* * *

I do apologize for the shortness. Think of this as a prologue. I promise all chapters after this will definitely be longer.

Man, this story seems like it is going to be sad but I don't intend for it to be. The rest of the cast will be introduced in the next chapter.


End file.
